


Risky Business

by PestoMayo



Series: Insubordination [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cunnilingus, Dubious Ethics, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possible Dubious Content, Sex Toys, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestoMayo/pseuds/PestoMayo
Summary: It's time for your three-month evaluation at Boxmore, but your thoughts aren't on it.  Oh, no.  Lord Boxman and thoughts of fancy are on your mind.  Will your libido get the best of you?





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Note:** The “Insubordination” fanfics I have written exist in their own universe. A big difference between these and the other fanfics I’ve written is Lord Boxman’s level of sexual experience. I hope you enjoy these fanfics as much as I have written them.

It had been three months since you started work as a mechanic for Boxmore. Since Lord Boxman's and Professor Venomous' merger, some humans had been hired to help run certain aspects of the company. Lord Boxman had called you into his office for your quarterly, provisional review. Your heart was beating fast, not due to the review itself—oh, no, you'd been a model employee—but due to the fact that you had a mad crush on the cyborg himself. Today, you hadn't quite been feeling yourself. You woke up early to masturbate so badly after an erotic dream you had where Boxman gave you delightfully orgasm after orgasm after fucking you missionary style; but, that wasn't enough. You wanted more and felt incredibly horny at work. You spent most of your lunch break fingering yourself in the bathroom. But even then, that didn't satisfy you.

You heard hardly a word Boxman had been telling you. Instead, your eyes were fixed to his body as he stood next to his desk, gesturing wildly. He wasn't wearing his lab coat, so seeing his figure was easier. Your eyes made their way to his crotch gradually. Judging by the bulge in his pants, you figured that his penis wasn't anything to sneeze at. You wanted so badly to get up from your chair and unzip his pants. You started to lick your lips as Boxman asked cheerfully, "Is there anything else you need from me before returning to work?"

The next thing you knew you were down on your knees before him, unzipping his pants. You couldn't believe that you were doing such a thing! His manly scent made you feel as if you died and went to heaven. "Huh?" he questioned loudly as you pulled his cock through his briefs and fly. My, you had underestimated the size of his dick wondered if you were going to be able to fit it in your mouth. Nonetheless, you continued onwards as Lord Boxman voiced his confusion.

You started by licking the length of his shaft in tight rhythmic circles, starting at the base to his head. You repeated this motion in opposite direction. No longer was Boxman confused, but instead congratulatory with his tone. "That's right. Repeat," he sighed as he hardened.

After reaching his head again, you started to tongue his frenulum. He started to pant, especially after you decided to stroke his member. His legs started to quiver as you struggled to slide the head of his penis into your mouth. You sucked on it lightly as you lashed your tongue. You could taste his delicious precum oozing into your mouth.

You sucked on him even harder as you took more of his length into his mouth. Lord Boxman ran his fingers through your hair as you sucked. He grabbed gently onto your hair, and pulled it back and forth so that your head made a bobbing motion. You got the message and started to bob your head slowly without his aid. You built up your speed gradually, causing him to moan in the process. While bobbing, your stroked the remaining length of his member with your hand and cupped his balls with you other hand.

You decided to take a break from sucking and licked his frenulum once again. He was on edge, singing your praises loudly. After licking his most sensitive spot for a couple of minutes, you decided to return to sucking the head of his dick. You sucked powerfully as you made your way down the length. Once again, Boxman grabbed your hair, letting out a loud, long groan. You could feel your mouth filling up with his hot seed. You swallowed every bit gleefully that touched your tongue. The salty taste of his semen was even better than that of his penis.

As Boxman returned his penis to his trousers, you happened to notice Professor Venomous standing at the far end of the office. You noticed that clasped in his hand was his slim purple erection, glistening with precum. How arousing! You knelt before him, asking if he would like to be sucked off, too. He took you up on your offer. Wow! You weren't just sucking off one of your bosses today, but you were going to do the other one, too.

Venomous slid his penis into your mouth. It went into your mouth definitely with more ease than Lord Boxman's cock. He started to move his dick shallowly and slowly in and out of your mouth. You felt his veins along your soft lips. The friction from his cock built gradually as his humping increased speed. Drool was dripping out from the corners of your mouth. "Oh, your mouth feels so good! Such a nice mouth…" Venomous said between groans and gasps. As he continued to hump, he penetrated more deeply, causing you to gag softly. "Suck his dick good!" commented Boxman as he rubbed his hands with giddy excitement.

After a bit, Venomous blew his load. His semen tasted bitterer than Boxman's, but it was still delicious. Most of it ended up your mouth, but some of it leaked onto his shaft. "Are you going to eat that like you did with Boxman's semen?" he asked. You licked his dick clean gladly and swallowed. Venomous tucked his penis back into his pants and boxers.

Both Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous decided that a reward was apt for you. As Boxman pulled a large, thick vibrator and a bottle of lube from his desk drawer, Venomous removed your coveralls and underwear. You couldn't believe that both of them were seeing you naked! Due to how aroused you were, you didn't mind this one bit. You laid yourself across Boxman's desk as Venomous licked and rubbed your nipples. While you were already quite wet, Boxman lubed the vibrator and inserted it into your pussy. He turned it on and you started to moan.

Boxman angled the vibrator so that it rubbed your G-spot. Your moaning grew more frenzied as Venomous sucked and pinched your nipples. As Boxman turned up the speed on the vibrator and started thrusting harder, you had a powerful orgasm and started to squirt. Your squirting was much like a waterfall and you soaked Boxman's hand. You could feel your whole body tingling as the tension left your muscles. Despite that wonderful release, you begged for more.

Professor Venomous was impressed by your waterworks. He asked Boxman if he can try to make you squirt. The two of them traded places. Boxman stroked your breasts and kissed you as Venomous penetrated you with the vibrator. While he held the toy at a different angle than Boxman, your pussy still felt really good. After a bit of thrusting, you felt another orgasm build and started squirting at once, getting Venomous' hand wet. This orgasm felt different as your whole body was hit by warm wave that started from your toes to your head. You started gushing as soon as the wave moved to your crotch, and the squirting occurred in one strong spurt.

After Venomous pulled the vibrator out, Boxman mentioned that he wanted to taste your juices. He stuck his tongue in your vagina, but he decided that he wanted to get a better taste. He inserted a finger in your vagina, and started to rub your G-spot while licking your pussy skillfully, lapping your clit from side-to-side, and running his tongue up and down your hot lips. Shortly afterwards, you started gushing once again. You squirted several small spurts onto Boxman's tongue and face. He didn't seem to mind, and let out an audible, "Mmm," in response.

While Boxman was down there, he gave your engorged clit a hard suck. Due to it being so sensitive, you yiped and had another orgasm. It was one where you saw stars! Venomous sneered at your reaction.

You got up from the desk and saw the wet mess you left on both the floor and the desk. You asked Boxman what was going to be done about it, and he said dismissively he would get one of the bots to clean up your lady fluids. As you got dressed, he smiled and said that he needed to revise your evaluation. You deserved an even higher score.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert story. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> * * *


End file.
